Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat D
Heat D of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the fourth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on October 13, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.04 million viewers, a decrease of 940,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked fifteenth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 9-15 October 2000. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Steg 2 (7) vs Cronos vs Crusader 2 Crusader 2 started the quickest, immediately flipping Steg 2 into Dead Metal's CPZ. Crusader 2 then chased down Cronos while Steg 2 flicked itself away from the arena wall. Steg 2 headed towards its opponents and attempted a thrust, but missed both robots. Steg 2 reversed away and near Dead Metal again, before thrusting Cronos, who landed right way up. Crusader 2 forced Steg 2 into the arena wall and the top of Steg 2 caught fire. Crusader 2 continued to trouble Steg 2, dragging it around the arena. Crusader 2 then forced Cronos into Dead Metal, who sliced into Cronos. Crusader 2 and Steg 2 danced next to Sgt. Bash, with Cronos showing no signs of escaping Dead Metal's clutches. By this stage, Cronos had lost all control. Sir Killalot came in, lifted Cronos up and dropped it into the open pit. Qualified: Crusader 2 & Steg 2 Mortis (23) vs Mazakari vs Iron-Awe Mortis immediately targeted Mazakari and shoveled it into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, before going after Iron-Awe and hitting it once with the axe. Mazakari escaped, as Mortis lifted the front of Iron-Awe and moved it towards the arena wall. Iron-Awe slammed down onto Mortis with its hammer and Mortis flicked Mazakari over, who had just rejoined the action. Mortis continued to focus its attacks on Mazakari, and lifted it up, which also allowed Iron-Awe to hit it with its weapon. Mortis' lifting arm appeared to get stuck on Mazakari, allowing it to easily carry it across the arena and into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Mortis - with Mazakari still stuck on its lifting arm - gave a seemingly immobile Iron-Awe a couple of shunts. Mortis continued to carry Mazakari around the arena, this time offering it to Shunt, who axed into it. Meanwhile, Iron-Awe was still sat motionless next to a now open pit, and Dead Metal tried to push it in, but Killalot lifted it up with the lance and spun it round a bit. Sgt Bash came in on Mazakari, grabbing it, lifting Mortis off the ground as well. It went to the judges and Mazakari was voted out, despite its wheels visibly spinning, unlike the immobile Iron-Awe. Qualified: Mortis & Iron-Awe Semi-Finals Steg 2 (7) vs Iron-Awe The fight started slowly, with both robots sizing each other up. Iron-Awe then tentatively offered an axe blow, before Steg 2 threw Iron-Awe over. It self-righted, though - becoming the first robot to do so with an axe. Steg 2 then flicked Iron-Awe up again, but not over, and Iron-Awe fought back with an axe blow from behind. Steg 2 once again thrust Iron-Awe away, but missed with its next flip. Iron-Awe then attacked with the axe, but also missed. Steg 2 failed to throw Iron-Awe over with its next attack, but Iron-Awe appeared to stop moving, with only the axe still working. Steg 2 flipped it over, but it self-righted. The House Robots came in and dragged Iron-Awe away; Shunt slammed its axe into Iron-Awe's top. Steg 2 subsequently flipped Matilda over, whilst Sir Killalot sliced off Iron-Awe's axe with his claw. Time ran out and the judges gave Steg 2 the win. Winner: Steg 2 Mortis (23) vs Crusader 2 Crusader 2 started well, lifting Mortis up. Mortis responded by forcing Crusader 2 against the arena wall and hitting down with its axe. Mortis' axe then got stuck in the top of Crusader 2, who lifted Mortis up. The two were separated after slamming into Dead Metal. Mortis forced Crusader 2 into Shunt's CPZ, causing a bit of armour to fall off the bottom of Crusader 2. Shunt repeatedly slammed his axe into the top of Crusader 2. Dead Metal came in, slicing into the back of Crusader 2; Killalot came in too. Cease was called and Mortis was the clear winner. Winner: Mortis Final Steg 2 (7) vs Mortis (23) Mortis went on the attack immediately, but neither of its weapons seemed to be working, and Steg 2 did not seem to be running smoothly either. Mortis tried to force Steg 2 in towards Dead Metal, but Steg 2 angled away. Mortis pushed Steg 2 back again, this time, against the arena wall. Mortis managed to raise its lifting arm, but it became jammed open. Mortis met Steg 2 broadside on, moving it over a flame jet, before Steg 2 retreated. Mortis' axe then drooped down before striking Steg 2 several times. Steg 2 finally mustered a charge of its own, and responded by flipping Mortis over. Mortis was unable to self-right due to landing on its front wedge, and soon, the pit opened right on cue for Steg 2 to push Mortis in, allowing it to qualify for the Semi-Finals. Heat Winner: Steg 2 Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat D, the Pinball featured Stinger and the Sumo featured Kater Killer and S.M.I.D.S.Y. Pinball Warrior Tournament - Stinger Score: 75 points Sumo Basho *S.M.I.D.S.Y. - 14.11 seconds *Kater Killer - 14.03 seconds Trivia *This was Mortis' last appearance in the main competition. *This heat marked the first appearance of Iron-Awe. *Mazakari was erroneously credited with Mortis' statistics during its introduction. *Both seeds in this heat fought Gravedigger in the previous series, though it was only shown in a review of Mortis' previous series performance. *Along with Heat K, none of the competing robots in this heat competed in the Pinball Warrior or Sumo Basho. However, Iron-Awe and Mortis did compete in the Celebrity Special and War of Independence respectively. Category:The Fourth Wars